Celestial Order
The Celestial Order is an organization, order and cult comprised of magic users/warriors in Disney's The Little Merman: Next Generations. History Thousands of years ago, the Celestial Order was founded by Aiolos, Aurora, Simon, Sophia, Stanley and Maggie respectively (humans, merpeople and cecaelias; who were both magic users and warriors) with the goal to protect the entire world (both the land and sea) from supernatural threats, as well as maintain peace and order. For thousands of years the Celestial Order have successfully protected the world from supernatural threats, as well as maintaining peace and order in several different nations (well still operate in the shadows) the order has always been comprised of humans, merpeople and cecaelias alike, who are both magic users and warriors. Background Overview The Celestial Order's members are of both magic users and warriors, who are comprised of humans, merpeople and cecaelias alike, who are trained at very young ages (5, 7 or in their early teense) in the mystic arts and the ways of the warrior (although it's members are rarely recruited into the order at later ages, such as in their late teens, early 20s, etc.) the Celestial Order's rules are based on morals, principles, justice, honor and the value of life (humans, merpeople, sharkanians, cecaelias and other living creatures alike) there certain lines they never cross, like torture (physical or mental) as it would make them know better than their enemies. The Celestial Order have several base of operations in several nations, such as the United States, the United Kingdom, England, Scotland, Wales, France, Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Germany, Italy, Russia, Mexico, Spain, Australia, Japan, China, India, Hawaii, New Zealand, Africa, Iceland, Greenland, Antarctica, Alaska, Siberia, etc; both on the land and in the sea of these said nations. The bases physically resemble castles, that are concealed by cloaking magic that prevents anyone (except for members of the Celestial Order; enchanter, mage and acolyte alike) from seeing them, although this cloaking magic prevents non-magic users and low-level magic users from seeing the bases, it does not prevent high-level magic users from seeing them; as these said bases are known as "Celestial Castles". The celestial castles are protected by magical barriers that are cast by exceptionally powerful magic users of Celestial Order that are comprised of; at least up to 10 or 13 sorcerers (to protect the celestial castles from potential attacks) new generation of magic users are always selected to replace the previous members of the barrier division. However, there main headquarters is located in the Lightstar Force dimension; a dimension composed of pure positive energy, as only magic-users who are pure of heart can enter the said dimension, as any magic-user who is pure evil who enters the Lightstar Force dimension, will feel extreme pain; as it is impossible for them to spy on the celestial order or infiltrate the headquarters; which is why the order's main headquarters is not protected by magical barriers or concealed by cloaking magic; unlike the other celestial castles. The Celestial Order's insignia is the symbol of a white shield, a red sword, a purple wand, a blue trident and a golden dragon respectively; representing their relationship to both the land and sea, as well as representing their status as both magic users and warriors. Celestial council The Celestial council is a council comprised of some of the strongest, wises and most powerful members of the Celestial Order, who are elected to lead and guide the celestials. Members of the Celestial council are those who have the rank of Mage or Acolyte, Archmage is a title granted to a master sorcerer or sorceress who is the elected head of the Celestial council. The Archmage always has the final say in the matter of the decision that the other members of the Celestial council made, regarding matters of the Celestial Order; such as getting involved into a war, also changing the Celestial Order's teachings or code. The Archmage also serves as the chairman of the council; if the other members of the Celestial council cannot come to a decision that they cannot agree on. Cloaking division The Cloaking division is a division comprised of exceptionally powerful magic users; who specialize in utilizing cloaking magic to concealed the Celestial Order's base of operations (known as "Celestial Castles") that prevents anyone (except for members of the Celestial Order; enchanter, mage and acolyte alike) from seeing them, although this cloaking magic prevents non-magic users and low-level magic users from seeing the bases, it does not prevent high-level magic users from seeing them; this said cloaking spell remains active indefinitely, even if the user(s) who cast the spell is dead; until another member of the order deactivates the cloaking spell, albeit only by exceptionally powerful magic users. Barrier division The Barrier division is a division comprised of exceptionally powerful magic users; who specialize in utilizing barrier magic to protect the Celestial Order's base of operations (known as "Celestial Castles") from potential attacks; this said barrier spell remains active indefinitely, even if the user(s) who cast the spell is dead; until another member of the order deactivates the cloaking spell, albeit only by exceptionally powerful magic users. Medical division The Medical division is a division comprised of exceptionally powerful magic users; who specialize in utilizing their healing magic to heal other individuals from injuries, sickness, diseases, blindness, paralysis, lost limbs, etc. Diplomacy division The Diplomacy division is a division comprised of both magic users and warriors; who specialize in negotiations, as they tried to end conflicts with other nations; through non-violent means. Explorer division The Explorer division is a division comprised of both magic users and warriors; who specialize in exploring unfamiliar areas, that could benefit the Celestial Order; such as building new Celestial Castles in these said areas. Historian division The Historian division is a division comprised of both magic users and warriors; who specialize in the history, religion, culture of the magical world; particularly magic, magical objects, weapons, spells, potions, curses, mystical lore, etc. Investigation division The Investigation division is a division comprised of both magic users and warriors; who specialize in discreetly following every lead and rumor to discover the truth behind any story; regardless whether or not if they have anything to do with the magical world. Interrogation division The Interrogation division is a division comprised of both magic users and warriors; who specialize in interrogating other individuals for information; regarding dangerous magical objects or dark magic users. Celestial code The Celestial code is a set of rules and teachings that governed the behavior of the Celestial Order. *'Respecting life:' All celestials are taught to respect all forms of life in general, as they do not believe in torture or assassination(s); as they only kill in self-defense or to save the lives of innocent individual(s). *'Mercy:' All celestials are forbidden to attack or kill unarmed opponents; especially if they have surrendered. *'Respecting magic:' All celestials are forbidden to utilize their magic powers for personal gain, as it would make them know better than dark sorcerers; as they are taught to respect their magic, not abuse it. Celestial ranks *'Enchanter:' Enchanter is a rank granted to individuals who have been selected to be recruited into the Celestial Order and assigned to a Mage or Acolyte as there apprentice(s), at the age of 5, 7, in their early teens, late teens, early 20s, etc., they would remain under the tutelage of there mentor(s); until that said mentor believe they are ready to become full-fledged sorcerers; it is the lowest rank in the Celestial Order, the female equivalent of the rank; is known as "Enchantress". *'Mage:' Mage is a rank granted to enchanters who have completed their magical/warrior training, becoming full-fledged sorcerers of the Celestial Order; it is the second highest rank in the Celestial Order. *'Acolyte:' Acolyte is a rank granted to a few mages (who have ascended to the rank of master sorcerer) who have become exceptionally powerful and skilled in terms of intelligence, wisdom, mastery of the mystic arts and armed/unarmed combat; it is the highest rank in the Celestial Order. Celestial titles *'Celestial:' Celestial is a title that is granted to individuals (Enchanter, Mage and Acolyte alike) who are members of the Celestial Order. *'Celestial Sorcerer:' Celestial Sorcerer is a title granted to celestials who specialize in utilising magic in various forms, such as magical combat, magical defence, magical healing, etc. However, the title is sometimes granted to celestials who are above average (immensely powerful) magic-users of the Celestial Order, the female equivalent of the title; is known as "Celestial Sorceress". *'Celestial Knight:' Celestial Knight is a title granted to celestials who specialize in swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat and martial arts. *'Celestial Thirteen/Supreme Thirteen:' Celestial Thirteen, also known as Supreme Thirteen, is a title that is granted to the thirteen strongest, wisest and most powerful members of the Celestial Order; most celestials who possess this title, are also members of the Celestial council. *'Archmage:' Archmage is a title that is granted to a master sorcerer or sorceress, who is the elected leader of the Celestial Order and the head of the Celestial council, it is only granted to the strongest, wisest and most powerful member in entire the Celestial Order; it is the highest title in the entire Celestial Order. *'Magus:' Magus is a title that is granted to a master sorcerer or sorceress who is the elected second-in-command of the Celestial Order, it is only granted to the second strongest, wisest and most powerful member in entire the Celestial Order; it is the second highest title in the Celestial Order. *'Druid:' Druid is a title that is granted to a master sorcerer or sorceress who is the elected third-in-command of the Celestial Order, it is only granted to the third strongest, wisest and most powerful member in entire the Celestial Order; it is the second lowest title in in entire the Celestial Order. *'Magician:' Magician is a title that is granted to a master sorcerer or sorceress who is the elected fourth-in-command of the Celestial Order, it is only granted to the fourth strongest, wisest and most powerful member in entire the Celestial Order; it is the lowest title in the entire Celestial Order. Notable celestials *Aiolos (co-founde, wizard, knight, acolyte and archmage) † *Aurora (co-founde, witch, knight, acolyte and magus) † *Simon (co-founde, sea wizard, knight, acolyte and druid) † *Sophia (co-founde, sea witch, knight and acolyte) † *Stanley (co-founde, sea wizard, knight, acolyte and magician) † *Maggie (co-founde, sea witch, knight and acolyte) † *Zexal (wizard, knight, acolyte and archmage; retired) *Zenith (sea wizard, knight, acolyte and magus; retired) *Ezekiel (sea wizard, knight, acolyte and druid; retired) *Zeon (wizard, knight, acolyte and magician; retired) *Theo (wizard, knight and acolyte) *Emmanuel (sea wizard, knight, acolyte and archmage) *Barnabas (wizard, knight, acolyte and magus) *Nestor (wizard, knight, acolyte and druid) *William (wizard, knight, and acolyte) *Cornelius (sea wizard, knight, and acolyte) *Malachai (wizard, knight, and acolyte) *Catherine (sea witch, knight, acolyte and magician) *Caroline (witch, knight, and acolyte) *Cornelia (witch, knight, and acolyte) *Ellie (witch, knight, and acolyte) *Lake (sea witch, knight and acolyte) *Liya (sea witch, knight and acolyte) *Aaron (wizard, knight and acolyte) *Justin (wizard, knight and mage) *Stephan (wizard, knight and mage) *Diana (witch, knight and mage) *Rachel (witch, knight and enchantress) *Marina (witch, knight and enchantress) *Vink (wizard, knight and acolyte) *Anselm (wizard, knight and mage) *Ray (sea wizard, knight and mage) *Hugo (wizard, knight and mage) *Lothar (sea wizard, knight and mage) *Charles (sea wizard, knight and enchanter) *Ash (sea wizard, knight and enchanter) *Gray (wizard, knight and enchanter) *Anna (witch, knight and mage) *Lena (witch, knight and mage) *Tris (witch, knight and mage) *Cecily (sea witch, knight and mage) *Coral (sea witch, knight and mage) *Cassandra (sea witch, knight and acolyte) Notable animal guardians Traditionally, enchanter rank members who were recruited into the Celestial Order at the age of 5, 7 or in their early teens, get their own dragon or sea dragon (who are three years of age) as guardians and companions when these said members become 12, 14, 18 or 19 years old, they also get horses, giant seahorses or dolphins as their steeds and travel companions as well. Enchanter rank members who were recruited into the Celestial Order in their late teens, they only get their own dragon, sea dragon, horse, as their guardians and companions when they become 24 or 25 years old. Enchanter rank members who were recruited into the Celestial Order in their 20s, they only get their own dragon, sea dragon as their guardians and companions when they become 25 or 27 years old. Celestials utilizes horses, giant seahorses or dolphins as their steeds and travel companions; albeit this rarely happens. Notable steeds *Dragons *Sea Dragons *Horses *Giant Seahorses *Dolphins Trivia *The Celestial Order was inspired from the Jedi Order, Shadowhunters, the Avengers, the New Avengers, Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Omega, King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, King Arthur and the Knights of Justice, Dragon Flyz and Eragon respectively. *The Celestial Order's insignia is the symbol of a white shield, a red sword, a purple wand, a blue trident and a golden dragon respectively. *All celestials are warriors/magic-users, comprised of humans, merpeople and cecaelias alike. *All celestials have been trained in hand-to-hand combat, martial arts, swordsmanship, knife-fighting, stick-fighting, archery, marksmanship, knife-throwing, magical combat/defense, stealth, tactical abilities, etc., these said skills also extent to merpeople and cecaelias (who are in their human forms). *Due to all celestials possessing magic, merpeople and cecaelias members are able to transform into humans, and human members vice versa, as well as into other creatures (regardless if they are land or aquatic/marine creatures) however, unlike the magic by Ursula, and Morgana respectively (regarding turning merpeople into humans, and humans vice versa) there shapeshifting magic has no time limit; as they can change back into their original forms whenever they want to. **Due to celestials possessing magic; they possess immense physical attributes (in terms of strength, durability, endurance, speed, agility, reflexes, flexibility, mobility, jumping, leaping, etc.); as they are physically more powerful than normal humans, merpeople and cecaelias alike. *All celestials have magical weapons and armor that are comprised of a rare metal alloy known as "Gallium" (not to be confused with the metal alloy known as Gallium in real-life) that is extremely light, but also extremely powerful; a perfect balance of strength, durability, endurance, speed, agility, reflexes, flexibility, mobility, jumping, leaping, sorcery, etc. However, even without this said armors, all celestials are still incredibly powerful; in both physical and mystical attributes. **The magical weapons utilized by celestials, have mystical powers and abilities similar to the Trident of Atlantica, however, unlike the trident; these said weapons can only be utilized by individuals who are pure of heart; pure good. *All celestials have magical robes that are comprised of a rare fabric known as "Thorium" (the equivalent of "Gallium"; not to be confused with the metal alloy known as Thorium in real-life) that is extremely light, but also extremely powerful; a perfect balance of durability, endurance, speed, agility, reflexes, flexibility, mobility, sorcery, etc. However, even without these said robes, all celestials are still incredibly powerful; in both physical and mystical attributes. **All celestials do not always have to wear/carry their magical weapons, armor and robes, as they can summon these said weapons, armor and robes at will; in a form of conjuring or teleportation. **Each celestial utilizes different types of magical weapons as their primary weapon of choice; such as swords, battle axes, war hammers, maces, daggers, throwing knives, spears, lances, staffs, quarterstaffs, bo-staffs, bows and arrows, crossbows, guns, etc. **Each member of the Celestial Order rides horses, dragons (land creatures) sea dragons (not to be confused with leafy seadragons or common seadragons), giant seahorses or dolphins as there steeds. **Each member of the Celestial Order has an unique humanoid form, that resembles the physical appearance of human-animal hybrids, such as cats-species, canines, birds, horses, apes, oceanic life-forms, aquatic/marine creatures, land creatures, sky creatures, other mammals, dragons (land/sky creatures), sea dragons (not to be confused with leafy seadragons or common seadragons), jungle and forest beasts alike, all manner of beasts (magical and non-magical beasts alike), etc.; the celestials' already immense physical attributes are further greatly amplified when they are in their humanoid forms, as they can transform into these said forms at will. Category:Swordsmen Category:Warriors Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Clergy Category:Knights Category:Wizards Category:Witches Category:Soldiers Category:Generals Category:Organizations Category:Councils Category:The Little Merman characters